


Three for a girl. Four for a boy.

by CatcusButt



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: #fanfics for english, AU, Arthur is a sucker for kids, Lewis doesn't die, Multi, hahahaha swag, he loves kids, he's called Tito, kids love him, plot twist at the end, screw you ms leblanc, suck my dick you crazy bitch, this is actually a writing assignment for english, uncle Arthur, vivi and lewis raise a child together, whoops, you get some polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Vivi had a child, but things happen and well....yea. This is an English assignment. Writing a fanfic for my teacher because hahahaha fuck you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three for a girl. Four for a boy.

There was crying, he could hear it through the door. He waited patiently for the nurse to come get him. Arthur couldn't wait to see her. The little darling that the three had been waiting patiently for, for nine months now. Finally, the door opened.

"Mr. Kingsmen?" said a pretty little thing, looking at him expectantly "You may come see her now if you like," Arthur blinked up at her, before quietly getting up, walking towards the door. As he stepped inside, he saw Vivi and Lewis smiling at a little bundle of pink blankets

"Is that her?" Arthur asked quietly. Vivi and Lewis looked up at him, smiling widely. Vivi's short blue hair was a mess. Her eyes looked tired but they shone with such affection that you could barley notice her tiredness. Lewis walked over to Arthur, putting a hand on his shoulder and nodding, his purple eyes showed the same affection. Vivi finally spoke up.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked quietly. Arthur gulped and nodded, walking over to her and looking down at the small girl in her mother's arms. Oh she was  _beautiful_. Vivi handed her over with no hesitation. Arthur held the tiny girl with such care, as if he might accidentally break her. He would rather die than put this tiny, helpless being in peril. The small girl opened her eyes and his breath hitched. She had the same astounding blue eyes as her mother. He was fascinated by her. He looked back up at Vivi. 

"She has your eyes" she smiled so widely at this he wondered how her face didn't break. "What's her name?"

Vivi ruminated for a while before replying "I think, all three of us should decide that together. What do you think Artie?" She asked. Arthur's demeanor completely changed from relaxed to flummoxed. Yes he was a part of the three of their's no, four of their's family. But this was Lewis and Vivi's child. Not his. He looked at Lewis and he nodded again. 

"Yes I also believe Arthur should have a say in her name." Lewis put his arm around Arthur, his eyes seeming to brighten with even more affection. "I mean, she is technically all three of ours" Arthur sputtered, his face flushing still not completely used to the three of their's relationship. '

"Are you sure? I mean, She isn't exactly my child..."

"Well of course she is Uncle Arthur!" Vivi exclaimed "She is as much of your's as she is of ours. And that is not arguable!"

Arthur looked down and blushed softly "I think Lily is a good name" he finally said, looking back at the girl in his arms, smiling again

"Lily.." Vivi said softly looking at her "I believe that's a great name. What do you think Lew Lew?" She asked looking up at the purple haired boy 

"I like it. The name is almost as beautiful as her" He grinned

"Then it's settled! Her name is Lily!"

Arthur smiled at the newly named girl "Lily.....Little Lily" and while he stared down at that fragile, innocent little Lily, nothing else mattered. He knew he would protect this child with his life.

 

_6 Years later_

 

"Tito!!  _Tito!_ " Lily squealed as she ran up and tackled Arthur's leg. "Tito where have you been?" She asked, a slight pout on her face

"I've been at work" he said, stifling a laugh at her face. It was just too cute. "But I brought you somethin' " He  said in a sing-song tone. Her blue eyes looked up to meet his amber ones as they both grinned at each other. She jumped up and down, her yellow-blonde hair bouncing with her.

"Oh!  Oh oh what is it?" She asked excitedly, clinging to his leg. He continued to laugh, before pulling something out of his bag, but hiding it from her view

"Close your eyes little flower" He said and she happily closed her eyes, her head tilted up at him "Put out your hands now" She did as he asked, holding out her chubby hands in which he placed a small, mechanical music box he had created for her. He had been working on it for  weeks now. "You may open your eyes now." Her eyes fluttered  open and she gasped before squealing. She opened it, a sweet tune playing as a mechanical lilly grew and blossomed.

"Oh Tito it's so womderful and perfect! Did you make it yourself?" She asked in wonder

"I did. I've been working on it for weeks trying to make sure it was just right for my favourite little flower." He said as he kissed her head and picked her up. She squealed with delight, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. 

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank! I can't wait to show it to mama and papa!" She giggled and he let her down as Vivi and Lewis walked in. 

"Welcome back  _corazoncito_ " Lewis smiled as he put his arm around Arthur, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. Vivi did the same and they all grinned at each other until Lily spoke up

"Mama! Papa! Look at what Tito made me!" She held up the music box for them to see. 

"May i see it Amor?" He asked and she happily let him hold it. Lewis examined it beofre grinning at their  boyfriend "Awww how cute. Look at you Arthur" he softly purred and handed it to Vivi who began to examine it herself.

"How long did it take you to make this?" She asked as she turned it in her hands to examine it. "It's very detailed"

Arthur blushed softly but answered "The planning itself took about a week to perfect. But building it only took about four days, and all the detail work took about three days, so two weeks." He looked proud of himself, which was a rare moment for him. He always had self esteem issues and seeing Arthur so happy made Lewis and Vivi so proud. Which only made Arthur more proud of himself. They all smiled brightly as Vivi handed the new gift back to Lily who nodded her head in tanks, and ran off to her room.

"You didn't have to do that, y'know" Lewis finally said, teasing him slightly.

"Of course I know I didn't  _have_  to but she's still my child so I will spoil her as much as I want" Arthur stuck at his tongue which Lewis reached out to grab but Arthur was too quick and swiftly pulled it back in his mouth and Vivi just laughed. He was part of a family at last. A happy family at that. Little did he know that there would be a new addition to that family soon...

 

Three months later, he walked in around 10 o'clock at night. His Uncle Lance had kept him late at Kingsmen's mechanics. When he walked into their room, Vivi and Lewis were waiting for him.

"Hey guys...sorry I'm late" they just nodded at him and pat the bed for him to sit down. They looked extremely nervous and excited. Arthur was quick to notic this, and looked at them skeptically "What?" He asked. Vivi and Lewis looked at each other before looking back at Arthur. Then Vivi spoke.

"I'm pregnant" she grinked widely from ear to ear

"Wha- really?" The blonde exclaimed, looking between the two of them. Vivi and Lewis nodded. Arthur was so happy for them! he hugged them both tightly, wondering whether it woulf be a boy or a girl...

 

 

2 years later

 

"Papa!" A yellow bundle jumpes in Arthur's arms, beaming at him 

"Hello Sir Erik" he beamed right back at him. "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a Noble knight getting excited about my arrival home?" He asked, bopping his son's nose.

 


End file.
